Philo Dibble (1806-1895)
}} Biography Orator and Beulah had eight children, or nine according to their son Philo. Their first son Philander was born 29 August 1803 at Granby, Hartford, Connecticut. Sometime after his birth the family moved to Peru, Berkshire, Massachusetts, where Philo Dibble, their second son was born 6 June 1806. Philo was quite young when his father left Massachusetts and moved to the town of Grancy, Hartford, Connecticut. Here Orator died 5 March 1817 at the age of 40. Philo, about age 10, and Philander, about age 13, were taken by Captain Apollos Phelps, living at Suffield, Connecticut, to raise until they were 21 years old. Philo remained with Captain Phelps four or five months after he became of age. A year after leaving his home, Philo, age 22, married Celia Kent, age 25. From Excerpts of Life History of Philo Dibble, Sr. (Mor M270 A1a#95 BYU Library) In the spring of 1840 he moved to Nauvoo which was then called Commerce. During the next year his wife died and left him with 5 children (2 daughters and 3 sons). Philo was the only one of his family to join the Church and come West. Hannah married Philo Dibble on 11 Feb 1841 in Nauvoo at the home of Joseph and Emma. He crossed the plains in 1851 with Philemon C. Merrill's company and settled in Bountiful, Davis, Utah. At the time of The Move South he located in Springville, Utah. Died 7 June 1895. 1839 Missouri Redress Petition Clark V. Johnson, ed., The Mormon Redress Petitions: Documents of the 1833-1838 Missouri Conflict BYU Religious Studies Center, 1992, 188.) (spelling as written) PHILO DIBBLE: this is to Cirtify that I moved from Ohio to Missouri Jackson County in the year Eighteen hundred thirty two with the intention of Settleing Down for life accordingly I purchased land and improved twenty acres and built one house for Coming into the Country my Expences was three hundred Dollars for my house and improvement I Charge three hundred Dollars be Sides Sixty Dollars of furniture that was stole out taken out of my house and twenty hogs for which I Charge and two one hundred and twenty Dollars be Sides five acres of Corn for which I Charge fifty Dollars from thence I was Compeled to move to Clay County there I Entered forty acres of land I improved fifteen acres and built two houses for which I Charge five hundred Dollars from thence I was Compeled to leave then I moved to Caldell County there I entered nine Eightees of land and built two houses and improved ten acres of the Same for which I Charge two thousand Dollars be Sides Sevn Cows and four hogs and three acres of Corn and five ton of hay and two houses for which I charge three hundred Dollars From thence I for which I Chrge one hundred and forty one Dollars be Sides one gun and a Sword and one Clock that was Smashed Down I in my house for which I Charge fifty Dollars from thence I was Compeled to leave the State forthwith on peril of my life then I moved to quincy illinois for which it Cost me Sixty Dollars from the time I first moveed into missouri to the presant tim having to leave my houses from time to time in the Dead hours of the nights and flee in to the woods with my litle family Consisting of five litle Children for Safty be Sides I was Shot in the bowels with a ball and two buck Shots I was Examined by Doctors they pronounceed me mortally wouded Disstroying my bodly health I and having to wandering a bout from place to place being Exposed to the inclemincy of the whether Causeing Sickness to prey upon ours bodies and Disstroying our reputation and our freedom which is near and Dear to us for which our forefathers bled now I ask the government of this our united States to pay me for the losses I have Susstained by not protecting me in my wrights the now I Shall leave it to your Consideration Philo Dibble of Illinois I certify the above to be Just and true acording to the best of my knowledge Philo Dibble to before C. M. Woods, C.C.C., Adams Co., IL, 13 May 1839. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage # Eliza Ann Dibble (1829-1891) - md #2 - Henry Wells Jackson, a Mormon Battalion veteran and Utah's only casualty in the U.S. Civil War. # Sidney Dibble (1832-1910) # Emma Celia Dibble (1834-1924) # Philo Dibble (1835-1915) # Philander Dibble (1838-1877)